


the birthday fool

by Ciarre



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: April Fools, Gladio gets hella pranked by Prompto, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciarre/pseuds/Ciarre
Summary: Memory lane cake shenanigans concocted by Prompto leave Gladio in a bit of a bind on his birthday.AKA: The only time Prompto ever won a wrestling match with Gladio.





	

 

A few days before, Ignis had finally crafted the perfect Memory Lane Cake recipe after sampling Coctura’s. Naturally, the friends were eager as all hell to try out the goods when they got the chance. However, the effects of the cake weren’t exactly what they’d expected, and Gladio and Prompto soon figured it out when they struggled to defeat a group of measly goblins while on scout duty.

After the unexpectedly difficult encounter, the two continued to trek through rocky ground, carrying their camping and cooking equipment in preparation for the night.

Prompto plopped down onto the ground and groaned, letting his load fall on top of his legs. “Dude, my arms  _ suck  _ today.”

Gladio smirked as he kneeled down next to him. “Don’t they always, though?”

“Hey, at least I can aim.”

“Means jack when you’ve got ass for bullets.”

“Don’t you try to deflect, I saw you struggling with that goblin too!”

Gladio shrugged in response and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Can’t argue with that. Maybe it’s the food we ate last night.”

Prompto hauled himself up and began dragging the folded chairs behind him. “Why can’t we materialize these like our weapons?” he complained. The chairs raised dust and creaked as he went, a solid reminder of his ever draining dignity.

Gladio, too, struggled with his load more so than usual. “His Royal High Ass claimed he was running out of space in his brain.”

Once Ignis and Noctis returned to camp a few hours later, they made a mutual agreement to never make the cake again until the world was at peace.

\------- A few weeks later ---------

With the seaside breeze and soft sunlight enveloping the shore, the people at Galdin Quay were having a peaceful, harmonious day. That is, until a certain blond gunner came sprinting down the dock yelling “Coctura!” at the top of his lungs.

Heads turned and daggers glared at his direction. Coctura, from behind the counter, shoved her face directly into her palm and tried to pretend she wasn’t associated with Prompto in any way.

Prompto nervously bounded up to her, trying to deflect the prying eyes he had unwittingly gained. “I need your help, quick! The group’s gonna be here soon and I ran really quickly and it’s Gladio’s birthday tomorrow and it’s also April Fools today and I need you to make that cake we got the ingredients for really quick but like make it look different so Gladio won’t be suspicious and but still have the same effects-”

“Whoa, slow down there, buddy,” Coctura said, cutting him off. “So, one Tenebraen Berry Opera, but make it look different? Sure thing. I can whip that up for you in a bit. Can you come pick it up in a few?”

“Yeah! I just need an opening to get away from my friends so they won’t notice.” Prompto plopped a good amount of gil into her hand, and then shook out some extra. “Here’s a tip! Sorry for the late notice! I gotta scram before they notice I’m gone for extra long!”

\-----

“Hey Prompto. Where did you go off to?” Noctis asked.

“Oh, nowhere in particular,” Prompto replied, loud enough so that the others could hear. Once Ignis and Gladio were out of earshot, he leaned over to whisper in Noctis’ ear, “Dude, I have an  _ awesome _ plan. You know that favorite dessert of yours that makes us totally weaksauce? I’m gonna give it. To him.” Prompto failed to stifle a giggle.

“Oh shit, that’s amazing! You could chalk it up to being an early birthday celebration and then on his actual birthday, he’ll be wrecked. Damn, you’re a genius, Prompto.”

“I know, right! It’s part of my master plan! I’m finally going to win a wrestling match against him. Gladio? More like...Gladi _ nope!” _

“Give him a little extra knuckle for good measure, just for me,” Noctis requested, and lightly punched Prompto’s shoulder accompanied by a crooked grin creeping into his lips.

“Will do, love. Will do.”

\-----

Later that day at camp, Prompto put his plan into action. He’d managed to sneak out of the group with Noctis being his cover, and then grabbed the finished cake from Coctura.

“Gladio!” Prompto said. “I got you an early birthday gift!” He fished out a nicely wrapped box (courtesy of Coctura) from his bag and presented it to him.

Gladio took it, and gave Prompto a genuine smile. Prompto felt a twinge of guilt at this, but shoved it down deep because he was pretty sure the payoff would be worth it, even if Gladio got revenge on him once the effects wore off. Which he was absolutely expecting.  _ I’ll come up with an escape plan later, _ Prompto mused.

“So, should I open this now, or tomorrow?” Gladio asked.

“Now. Do it, big guy,” Prompto said.

From his chair, Noctis echoed, “Do it do it do it.” Prompto shot him a glare that he hoped signaled  _ way to be subtle,  _ but kept his exasperation to a minimum so Gladio wouldn’t get suspicious.

At first, Gladio tried to carefully remove the wrapping, but halfway through, he gave up and yanked the entire thing off the box in one fell swoop. Inside was a small white cake (as opposed to the typical chocolate color of the berry opera) white “Happy Birthday Gladio!” written in carefully lettered frosting.

Gladio gave a soft smile and removed a slice of the cake.

"Dessert can wait until we eat, Gladio," Ignis began to admonish.

"Nah, it's gonna be my birthday. I can do what I want," Gladio replied. He then proceeded to take a giant bite out of the slice.

Prompto had to stifle a giggle. _My plan is working!_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me i'm not the only one who thought of this as a perfect prank when i unlocked the cake


End file.
